


Winchester Six Shot

by JessaLRynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Possible Character Death, Rumors, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six bullets of possibility</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a completely separate piece. Each one is possible. Each one is too terrible to really contemplate. And come this time tomorrow, any one of them, and a hundred more terrifying things could be canon.
> 
> Every one is a drabble of exactly 100 words, except the sixth, which is a double drabble of exactly 200.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean demanded. “Last I heard, you were starring in Heavenly Shawshank.”

Metatron, his creepy grin dialed up to eleven, stood straighter than usual when he met Dean’s eyes. “That’s the problem with you Winchesters,” he explained. “You just can’t keep up with the plot twists. It makes for the best horror stories, you know, when the plot bends back on itself. How the whole nightmare is just inexorable. One demon tablet and the circle begins again, forever, right back where it started.” He blinked once and laughed at Dean, with blazing yellow eyes.


	2. Two

“It was always your choice, Dean. “ Death graced him, barely, with a cold stare. “That’s the thing you need to remember. I’ve told you that you cannot have it both ways. It has to be free will for everyone – even you – or rules for everyone – even you. You just aren’t equipped to play favorites.”

Dean glowered, angry and reluctant. But Death sounded like Sam, like… his…

Brother.

It was there, then, all of it, crashed into his head, power and terror and amazement. Ineffability. And Dean Winchester, God that He was, looked at what He had made, and wept.


	3. Three

“You’re right, Dean,” Sam said, grim and bitter, “I can’t apologize.  There’s no sorry deep enough.  But I can help.”  
  
Dean rounded on his brother, eyes wide with horror.  “Sammy, no…”  
  
“Cain gave that thing to you.  It can be passed on.”  
  
“All this time, everything…”  Dean’s voice shook.  “It was always to _save you_ from becoming…”  
  
Sam shrugged, the weight of darkness he always seemed to carry settling around him like a well-worn cloak.  “I was always going to go there.  But better to reign in hell than to serve its rulers.”  
  
And even Dean couldn’t argue with that.


	4. Four

Rowena’s voice lost its lilt in the guttural chant she shrieked to a raging sky.  Sam struggled against the web of evil her spell spun around them, through them, fighting with everything he had to stop a demon – to stop _Crowley_ – from bleeding out.  
  
“There’s power in sacrificing a son!” she cried. “But when he’s the King of Hell!?”  
  
Sam screamed just in memory of this familiar terror.  Beneath his feet, the blood drew a circle, and Sam knew nothing but despair as, once again, the gate of the Cage blew open, letting the Apocalypse loose on an innocent world.


	5. Five

“We know one thing that will stop a demon that powerful,” Sam reminded them grimly.  
  
“Sam, no,” Cas ordered.  
  
“As soon as I do this, Castiel, you’re going to have to take me down, too.”  
  
“They’ll stop resurrecting each other if they’re both dead.” Crowley’s attempt at humor fell flat, even from him.  
  
“I need something from you.”  
  
“Sam, your brother wouldn’t want...”  
  
“My brother’s gone.  He wanted me to stop Knight Dean.  It is the last thing I will ever do, but I _will_ follow his order."  
  
“Good luck, Moose,” Crowley said, and opened the vein on his wrist.


	6. Six

“Now, Sammy!” Dean shouted, eyes black and blazing, body contorting grotesquely in the throes of his impossible struggle.  He was bathed in blood, enemies’ and maybe innocents’ too, and still Sam couldn’t do it.  
  
A hand closed over Sam’s trembling hand, over the blade of the Archangel Gabriel he held in a quavering grasp.  “Let me,” Castiel said.  “I can do this.”  
  
He couldn’t.  If there was anyone in the universe who loved Dean as much as Sam…  But he didn’t take the blade, just reached into the chaos and took Dean’s hand.  
  
“It’s time, Dean,” Cas whispered.  It was hard to tell what was blood and what was tears on either of their faces.  Dean stared into the angel’s eyes, his  
going green again before the glow of brightening blue.  
  
It was their first kiss, their last kiss, too, a kiss of love and death at once, as their arms wrapped round each other, and then Castiel’s grace wrapped around that.  The shooting starlight they made was blinding.  
  
It was a fitting memorial to both of them, Sam supposed, that nothing remained of them but a forest felled around an empty grave and the indelible imprint of ashen wings.


End file.
